


2.01

by gaydemonium



Category: Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Parabatai Tracking, Shadowhunters season two, why did Alec drop his stele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Alec drop the stele?</p>
            </blockquote>





	2.01

**Author's Note:**

> So recently we got to see a table read of 2.01 (hence the name of this short one shot) and in the video, the script says Alec drops his stele but yet we don't know why. So this is my take on what happens. Let's see how close I came once the first episode premiers in January!

"I know I can't tell you what to do, Alec, but please listen to me when I say that this is a ridiculously stupid idea."

Magnus watched Alec flutter about the room like a caged bird as he frantically searched for his stele. The Shadowhunter had the genius idea to try and track down his parabatai, Jace, who had been gone for several months and showed no signs of returning. But Alec seemed determined and Magnus knew that once he had his mind set, it was hard to change it. 

"Alexander. Are you even listening? I said this was a stupid idea. You've already weakened your bond with Jace once. A second time could sever it completely." 

Alec tossed a shirt over his shoulder, finding his stele underneath. "I heard you the first time. I just chose to ignore you."

"I've noticed," Magnus crossed his arms over his chest. "Is there any way I can get you to change your mind? A massage? Dinner for two at my favorite restaurant in Paris?"

The shirt that Alec had tossed to the floor was suddenly neatly folded and put away on the chair next to his bed. Magnus had probably snapped his fingers and cleaned it up for him. "No. I have to find Jace and bring him home, Magnus. He's been gone too long and I'm starting to get really worried about him."

"I'm worried about him too but I'm not risking my life to find him. Or my parabatai bond for that matter even if I did have one." Magnus held Alec's face between his hands. "Alec, this could kill you. I can't bear the thought of you dying just because you tried to track Jace via parabatai bond. It's ludicrous."

Alec shook his head, freeing his face from Magnus' grip. "I have to try. It could be the only way to find out where he is."

He went over to stand next to his full length mirror, lifting his shirt to reveal his parabatai rune just above his left hip. He heard Magnus inhale sharply and looked to see the warlock staring at him from behind. "You don't have to watch if you don't want to, you know."

"Oh, I do. And not for the reasons you're thinking of. Someone has to make sure your stubborn ass doesn't go too far and get himself killed. Here. Let me help you. Lay down on your bed."

Alec did as he was told (miraculously) and sat down on his bed. "Okay. Now what?"

"Take off your shirt."

Alec shot him a look. "Is this just an excuse to see me with my clothes off?"

Magnus returned the look. "Do you want to find Jace or not? Take off your damn shirt and don't question me, Lightwood."

Alec sighed heavily and reached up for the collar of his shirt, slipping it off over his head before laying down on his back in bed. "I'm having serious déjà vu right now. Only instead of Hodge helping me find Jace it's you."

"I can go get Hodge if you'd like. Could take a while considering he's imprisoned in Alicante but I could get him. He can hold your hand instead."

"You're kidding. Right?"

Magnus looked at him, trying to avert his eyes away from the shirtless body sprawled out before him and focused solely on Alec's face (which was just as beautiful). "Yes, Alec. I'm kidding. Now this is how things are going to work. I'm going to cast a pain killing spell on you while you track Jace. I can't take all the pain from you, but I can take some of it. It'll still hurt like hell but it'll be bearable. You do what you need to do and I'll handle the rest. Sound like a plan?"

Alec nodded. "Sounds like a plan. A terrible one, but a plan is better than no plan."

"Finally, he agrees with me about this being a bad idea." Magnus rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, blue flames sparking out from the palms of his hands. He powders over Alec with his pain killing magic. "You're sure about this?"

Alec nods and takes a deep breath, bringing the stele to his own parabatai rune. 

Suddenly, Alec drops the stele and cries out in pain, his entire body stiffening and shaking on the bed. Sweat immediately began to form on his face and chest as he breathed heavily, in and out, grinding his teeth together and grunting from the unimaginable pain he was feeling. 

"Is it working? Are you tracking him?" Magnus practically whispered. 

"I'm not tracking him," Alec gasped. "Jace. He's-" He grunted. "He's tracking me. I can feel him."

Magnus frowned. "We can use that to our advantage. Concentrate, Alec. Focus on Jace. Focus on the bond between you. Or what's left of it. Focus on it and you'll find Jace," Magnus hovered his hands over Alec's shaking body, grimacing as his beautiful man cried out in agony and gripped the bedsheets beneath him so hard that his knuckles turned white. 

"J....Jace...." Alec moaned, tipping his head back and crying out again. "I can't see him, Magnus. I can't...I....."

Magnus bit his lip, moving one hand down to hold Alec's while the other hovered over his chest. "Are you okay to keep going?"

Alec nodded quickly in response, panting with closed eyes. 

"Okay then. Don't let the bond break, Alec. Whatever you do. Don't let it-"

Alec let out a heart wrenching cry of pure agony. "THE CORD! IT'S TOO TIGHT! IT'S STRANGLING ME! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Magnus nearly fell off his chair in fright as Alec screamed. "What cord?! Babe, I don't know what you mean! I wish I could take all the pain away....." He closed his eyes and felt a single tear roll down his cheek and placed his hands flat on Alec's chest, using them like the doctors use the defibrillator at the mundane hospitals. 

Alec's body shot up a foot into the air and he sat up, snapping out of his painful nightmare and breathing heavily. He looked at Magnus in shock, gulping down as much air as he could before he spoke. "I couldn't find him. I couldn't see him at all, Magnus."

Magnus looked down Alec's parabatai rune. "Is he dead? I know that sounds rude and really forward of me, but-"

"No. He's not dead. I'd know it in my heart. I tried so hard to find him. My heart...." He rubbed his chest and grimaced. "The cord I was talking about. It's the cord that ties Jace and I together. It's like a knot around both of our hearts that's connected to the same string. It was strangling me. The longer I searched for him, the more it would've strangled me. Eventually it would've snapped.....either killing one of us or severing the bond altogether."

Magnus let out a breath he'd been holding for a while. "Good thing I stopped you when I did. A minute longer and I would've been making funeral arrangements. I'm not ready to let you go quite yet, Alec. You just came into my life. At least stay a while."

Alec smiled softly, leaning in and gently placing a kiss on Magnus' lips. "Of course. I had no intentions of leaving. Unless you want me to."

Magnus picked up Alec's shirt and threw it in his face. "Put your shirt on. I'm tired of looking at that disgustingly beautiful body. And no more stupid ideas for today, okay? The limit is one per month."

Alec chuckled. "Fine. What about you?"

Magnus paused in the doorway. "What about me?"

"Your limit on stupid ideas."

Magnus smirked as his eyes flashed bright green. "I never have stupid ideas. All mine are brilliant."


End file.
